


Fever Dreams

by vaddydearest



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Murder, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gwen and David have ptsd, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, It's pretty heavy ngl but that's later, M/M, Multi, Parent AU, Past Child Abuse, Same with Daniel, Should probably mention snippets of religion bc Jen is based off my friend's Jen just with my twist, Technically a redemption au, but no noncon, mentions of noncon, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaddydearest/pseuds/vaddydearest
Summary: Gwen knew that she was kept in the dark a lot. She didn't want to care, not until it blew up in her face. She enjoyed being oblivious to anything going wrong because she just couldn't handle any more stress.After all, she and David won Camp Campbell fair and square (even after Campbell cheated, thank GOD he got arrested shortly after), right? The camp had cabins, better grounds, actual gear specific to each camp, and functioning plumbing!  Gwen and David adopted Max and lived a makeshift existence as a happy family with a dog  and a vaguely ominous old man on the lake. What could go wrong?Daniel and Jen are "rehabilitated", and their therapists suggested going back to Camp Campbell, and Gwen and David rehired them without much of a thought. David was always ready to forgive and Gwen?Well, Gwen's not going to enjoy the peaceful oblivion for long.





	1. Music

**Author's Note:**

> So this first one is just a intro more or less. It started out as a drabble but I got an idea so... Hope you like it!
> 
> Some quick notes:  
> For reasons I am basing the setting of the camp in Colorado, and I play around with a headcanon that Gwen is Ute (Native American), and I did a lot of research but the Internet is not always reliable. If I hecked up somewhere? Please do not hesitate to let me know.

Her fingers danced across the keys of the piano, nothing serious just hashing out a few notes that sounded good together. She strung together a makeshift song, humming a few words before it fell into a familiar song.

Gwen hated it as a kid. She didn't want to play the piano but it was what most “well to-do” kids did. That or play violin, and she didn't want to play the violin, it was too much. Later, to stop a tantrum, her parents let her pick up a second instrument, and she chose the ukulele. But nothing was quite as soothing as the piano.

Her fingers glided over the ivory keys, eyes closing as the music began to flow through her form. She never thought she had talent, she probably didn't. This was all trained, hours of tears and practice. The music filled the storage area, notes falling out to fill the open forest air with gentle, calming music.

Soon the humming turned into gentle words, though they couldn't be heard; she kept them quiet, having always hated the way her voice sounded. The audience gathering at the door went unnoticed, she was too far engrossed in the keys.

Sad tones filled the air, and with it her voice rose. This song was self-taught, one her parents wouldn't approve of. Their stern words, the disappointment that she didn't turn out better, the anger when they called and she was  _ still _ working at the camp, still spending an obscene amount of time  _ away  _ from home, from her community, with the “dense boy” and the “hellion”.

She didn't have it in her to disappoint them further. The music ebbed and flowed, dragging her deeper into her mind; thoughts faded again, before she came around to her fears again. Her fingers stalled and the room fell deafeningly silent.

What if her parents made her go home? What if they threatened her friend? Max? The kids? The camp-

Gwen flinched when the voices of the other campers came through the roar of her anxiety. Shaking her head, she gave the kids a grin. Their well being would always be worth more than her own. People might not agree but… it's what she and David survived on for years.

  
“Alright, let's go you fucking eavesdroppers. We have a couple new counselors to welcome.”


	2. Reintroduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Jen are back but only David really believes in their ability to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a feel for Daniel and Jen, as they're based off a couple friends of mine's characterization of them. These portrayals are not mine (murder-is-so-this-season and purifiedxkoolaid)

“Now, campers, I want you all to keep an open mind about these counselors-!”

“Could you do any fucking worse than two cultists, David?” Snapped Max.

David’s mouth snapped shut and he frowned at Max, but behind his campers, he spotted Gwen’s uneasy look. She was not on board with this idea, not at all, he could tell. In the end, he had won the argument because Gwen had simply given up.

She didn't know the full story, David had bribed the children into silence, after all. The mention of “cultist” had caused her bored, defeated glare into something more fearsome and that signaled for David to move on. Quickly.

“Now I know that you'll be happy to have an old friend come ba-”

“No!”

“Neil, it's not nice t-”

“Fuuuuck you, David!”

“Max!”

“F-”

“Nikki!”

“Gwen!” Harrison and Preston shouted pleadingly, turning to face the female counselor. 

Violet eyes remained fixated on David, however, as she responded to the tone of her campers. “They're on a release. They have to work here or they'll go to the hospital and most likely won't get out. It's called “reforming”. Kind of like what we're supposed to do with Nurf.”

David swallowed hard, fidgeting and tugging at his shirt around his neck. Gwen sounded so cold and harsh, and it made him want to tear up. But thankfully, he didn't. “It'll be okay! I promise!”

At this point, Gwen turned to go open the door to the mess hall. The two blondes looked shocked, and Gwen spared them no kind glance as they tumbled forward, staring up at her. No, she was hardened.

“Uh… hi!” Jen chirped as she hopped to her feet with a grin.

Gwen just snorted and returned to her spot by the children. Space Kid hopped around in his place, however, grin wide. “Welcome back!”

“Go jump in the lake and die,” came Max’s hiss, drawing closer to Gwen. Neil and Nikki followed close behind, and Gwen seemed to stand taller.

“Max! Gwen, scold him!”

“Nah, he's justified.”

David sputtered and Jen held up a hand. “Hey. It's alright. We understand!” Though her hand found Daniel’s and squeezed.

Daniel stared at the group, discomfort pickling under his skin. The haze had lifted and he was… scared. The kids had a myriad of disgusted, scared, or angry stares; Gwen looked ready to murder, and David just looked… hopeless.

“Yeah,” he agreed absently, looking a little shaken.

And Gwen had the gall to look pleased with herself, which caused Jen to sneer at her. All that did was make Gwen’s smirk grow. She marched right past them, shoulders squared and expression as smug as a cat with a canary. 

It didn't help that Max had a devilish grin at the two blonde counselors as he passed after her.

“Come on, kids. It's time for our camp activity.”

“Okay Gwen!” Most of them cheered, chasing after her, though they gave the others a wide berth.

“What's our activity for the day? Is it bear wrestling? Please say it's bear wrestling! Pleasepleaseplease! Ooooo, or or! Basejumping!!”

“Today is something a little tamer, Nikki-”

“Skydiving?!”

“Hell no, Nikki!”

“It'll be fun Neil!”

Gwen turned to stare at the children with a sigh. “Today is Music Camp-” All of the campers interrupted with a groan, and she struggled to keep her voice above them. “Listen guys! I have to give Daniel a chance. So go easy on him!”

More groans were heard, and Max caught Gwen’s eye. They shared something unspoken, and Gwen nodded. Unfortunately, nobody noticed when she turned to stalk to the shade of the mess hall. Daniel and Jen had started to set up the camp for the day, with David’s help.

It was going smoothly… until it wasn't, and a blood curdling screech bounced off of the walls of the buildings.


End file.
